Deal with it
by alichaSxS
Summary: Gone because it was her choice


_Present_

Here i am, standing before the grave of my best and only friend for the past two months, i can´t bring myself to believe that now she is gone.

Gone because of her supposed friends couldn´t understand her

Gone because she hated everything around her

Gone because that was her choice.

There aren´t any tears coming down my face, I can do anything but stare at her name imprinted forever on that gravestone, I try to look around me but find it to be impossible, my eyes are glued to her grave; after a couple of moments I manage to look around me only to find that no one is crying, but that does not surprise me, she used to speak her mind all the time, never hiding what she felt or thought, she believed in always being honest with everyone.

Some of the teens here were her oh so called friends, people who never cared enough to visit her at the very place I met her, Konoha´s Central Hospital, never once they went there, not even to wish for her recovery, nor to leave a flower.

I knew some of them because they used to attend the same school as myself, a higher grade, they were watching the grave with indifference, as if they didn´t care but in their eyes, there was regret and many other emotions I can´t bring myself to name.

"We have to go boy" Tsunade told me, I merely nodded

"Happy Christmas Sakura" I whispered

_Three months ago_

At Konoha´s Central Hospital an ambulance was arriving, paramedics bringing a bed for the _poor_ victim of the accident, I was in the second floor of the hospital, where I was supposed to stay another week; any way, after the ambulance left, the door of my room was torn open by none other than the head doctor of the hospital.

"I see that now you´re awake Uchiha"

"hmp "

"as talkative as ever, you´ll be having a roommate…."

"I refuse"

"it isn't an option brat"

"hmp"

"as I was saying, you´ll be having a new roommate, don´t worry she isn´t going to be an annoyance like yourself" I glared at her before going back to my calm self "she doesn´t receive visitors here so you can be relaxed about having noisy people around"

"…"

"excuse me Tsunade-sama, Haruno-san is still asleep, where should I put her?" asked a nurse

"she´ll be staying here for the rest of her stand in the hospital"

"ok" the nurse pushed a bed inside, in said bed, a girl around 16 years was asleep, she had bandages around her arms, her legs and her head, although the bandages on her head didn´t show much of her hair, I could tell it was pink "_who on her right mind would dye her hair pink?"_

"which was her state on ER?"

"30 minutes ago, someone called saying there was an injured girl, it turned out to be Haruno-san, when the ambulance get there, they found her with internal bleeding, a broken arm….."I stopped listening to the nurses´ voice to take a better look at the little girl at the other end of the room, her breath was steady and a peaceful expression adorned her heart shape face, she was unhealthy pale, making a pair of bruises on her face stand out more, my thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Tsunade

"she´ll be staying for another 3 months, again" with that, Tsunade and the nurse left the room, leaving me with the sleeping girl.

_two weeks later_

"why are you here Itachi?" asked the little-pixie-like-girl, this was her favorite question since she woke up a week ago

"…."

"come on, you know I am stubborn like hell and I won´t stop asking you till I know what I want to know" was her response

"…."

"fine" she was furious for a while, then her mood changed "have you ever considered suicide?"

"once, why?"

"Curious"

"…."

Later that night, Tsunade and a pair of nurses came rushing to our room, I heard someone calling my name, but that was all I remember about that night. When I woke up, I had a plastic mascara on my face helping me to breathe, one nurse was checking the machine next to me, while the other was writing on her clipboard.

"good to see you awake Uchiha-san, what a scare you gave us, if it wasn´t for Haruno-san, you wouldn´t be here right now" I nodded and turned to my left were Sakura´s bed was only to find it empty "Haruno-san is outside speaking with Tsunade-sama" with that, both left my room, I was back asleep only to be awakened by the Sakura´s voice

"why were you coughing blood?" I raised an eyebrow

"…."

"last night, while I was trying to sleep, you started coughing up blood, i called the nurses to check you up, and then, when Tsunade came in, they left with you to make some tests, now, I want an explanation, and you owe me one, so start talking I want details" she removed the plastic mascara that covered my mouth and nose, and by the look on her eyes, she wouldn´t be satisfied till I tell her what she wants to know

"one month ago, I was shot with killing intent, the bullet was near my hearth, Tsunade-sama saved my live, I can´t walk or the blood pressure will damage what she repaired, that´s why I´m always here; I was born with a mortal disease in my left lung I would be lucky if I reach adulthood alive, what´s your story?"

"I fell down a four story"

"and why did Tsunade-sama said again when you got here?"

"this is the third time i´m here, so you can say this is my room, last time, I was here for almost a year" I raised an eyebrow "suicide attempt" I merely nodded

_A month later_

Nobody came to visit her since she got here, I thought what Tsunade told me the day she came was a lie, not even her parents came, unlike mine.

I came to discover that she could read my body language, as I did hers, for me she was an open book, her emotions getting the better of her, thought what bothers me is that I can´t find the reason why she would try to kill herself, she is a loving and caring person, and a selfless creature like her, is rare to find.

We were outside, Tsunade gave me permission to leave the room, the worst was that I had to be on a wheelchair at every moment, my (incompetent) nurse, Ami, was replaced by Sakura who said that if I was to die, obviously nobody had to know so she could hide the body, Tsunade agreed only because since Sakura got to know me, she hadn´t tried to kill herself while in the hospital, so most of the time I spent with Sakura we were alone.

"why does nobody comes to visit you?" I asked her

"who would care for someone who tried to kill herself for the third time in the last two years?"

"…"

"Also, my parents are on a business trip in Europe, they will be arriving here on the next month"

"…"

"lets go to the cafeteria!"

2…."

_after a month, her parents came to the hospital room we were in, I was out of the room to give them privacy, of course I was still on the wheelchair but that didn´t stop me from hearing them._

"What did you do this time?" her mother used an almost worried tone

"I fell down the stairs at school"

"ok, what do you need us to sign?" asked her father

"this" she handed them a clipboard

"what does it say?"

"that when I get out, I will be in the need of rest and to take some medicines"

"ok, give me a pen"

_moments later they were out of the room heading to the exit_

"they don´t know about any of my suicide attempts" she said to me when I looked at her with curious eyes

"…"

_A week before her death_

Tsunade came into our room along with my parents, she motioned for Sakura to leave the room, but she, as the stubborn girl she was, refused to do so, my parents didn´t care about her presence so they asked Tsunade to kept talking

"Itachis heart has improved, but is still weak for him to leave the hospital anytime soon, his lung is in a worse condition than before, he needs a transplant as soon as possible, but as you know, not many posses the same blood type or are compatible with him" after that, my parents started talking with her about my health and the risks of waiting for a transplant that may never come

"soon I will be your hearth, I will be the air you breath and I will be the live you deserve" was the last thing Sakura said till the end of her live, I looked at her with curiosity but I kept quiet about it.

_The day of her death_

I was in surgery, my condition worsened in the past days, I could barely breath, let alone speak, I was coughing more blood than before, the black bags under my eyes were more defined, and I was sickly pale, Tsunade told me that she finally found a donor compatible with me though she didn´t sound so happy about it, when I asked her about Sakuras whereabouts she reminded silent, I was worried for her, ever since she last spoke, she never left my side.

The surgery went by without problems, the lung and heart transplants were a success, the doctors came to my room wishing my soon recovery, but I was worried about Sakura, I hadn´t seen her since yesterday night, and it was already sunset.

Tsunade came to my room with a letter on her hand, she gave it to me and hesitantly I read it

_Hi weasel-boy!,_

_I suppose your operation was a success, congrats!_

_this is my equivalent to a hug, _

_do you remember the last thing I said?,_

_can you figure out what I meant with that?_

_if not, I will tell you anyway,_

_you are my best friend, and I know you will never admit it, i´m your best friend as well, _

_you knew I was suicidal but you never cared about it, _

_for you I was the stupid spoiled brat you cared about_

_yeah, I heard what you called me that time!_

_anyway, you deserved to live more than I do _

_sooo _

_you received my left lung, my hearth and my chance to live a long and boring life,_

_Deal with it!_

_don´t go suicidal because of me or I will hunt you down and break each and every bone of your handsome and hot body! and you know I will, even if I´m dead!_

_with love_

_Sakura Haruno, the stupid spoiled brat_

_two weeks after her death_

I was once again in the room I shared with Sakura for the past three months, I took my things and left that room, I wished I wouldn´t be back here again; without looking back I said my goodbyes to Tsunade and the nurses, I went out with my parents and embraced my mother, received a pat on the back from my father and a welcome back from my little brother.

_Seven years later_

"Itachi-chan, look at your daughter"

"She is beautiful"

"What do you want to name her?"

"..." I was silent, maybe my wife has one in mind

"Tell me Itachi, what was the name of the girl who saved your life?"

"Sakura"

"good" she looked at the baby in her arms -hello little one, that handsome man over there is your dad, i´m your mom, now tell me, _Sakura Uchiha_, do you like your name?_ - _she looked at me with loving eyes, I smiled and thanked her for the baby´s name.

XxXxXxX XxXxXxX XxXxXxX XxXxXxX XxXxXxX

I changed it a bit


End file.
